Surah An-Naziat - The Draggers
'Intro' 'Contents' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. (79.1) I swear by the angels who violently pull out the souls of the wicked, (79.2) And by those who gently draw out the souls of the blessed, (79.3) And by those who float in space, (79.4) Then those who are foremost going ahead, (79.5) Then those who regulate the affair. (79.6) The day on which the quaking one shall quake, (79.7) What must happen afterwards shall follow it. (79.8) Hearts on that day shall palpitate, (79.9) Their eyes cast down. (79.10) They say: Shall we indeed be restored to (our) first state? (79.11) What! when we are rotten bones? (79.12) They said: That then would be a return occasioning loss. (79.13) But it shall be only a single cry, (79.14) When lo! they shall be wakeful. (79.15) Has not there come to you the story of Musa? (79.16) When his Lord called upon him in the holy valley, twice, (79.17) Go to Firon, surely he has become inordinate. (79.18) Then say: Have you (a desire) to purify yourself: (79.19) And I will guide you to your Lord so that you should fear. (79.20) So he showed him the mighty sign. (79.21) But he rejected (the truth) and disobeyed. (79.22) Then he went back hastily. (79.23) Then he gathered (men) and called out. (79.24) Then he said: I am your lord, the most high. (79.25) So Allah seized him with the punishment of the hereafter and the former life. (79.26) Most surely there is in this a lesson to him who fears. (79.27) Are you the harder to create or the heaven? He made it. (79.28) He raised high its height, then put it into a right good state. (79.29) And He made dark its night and brought out its light. (79.30) And the earth, He expanded it after that. (79.31) He brought forth from it its water and its pasturage. (79.32) And the mountains, He made them firm, (79.33) A provision for you and for your cattle. (79.34) But when the great predominating calamity comes; (79.35) The day on which man shall recollect what he strove after, (79.36) And the hell shall be made manifest to him who sees (79.37) Then as for him who is inordinate, (79.38) And prefers the life of this world, (79.39) Then surely the hell, that is the abode. (79.40) And as for him who fears to stand in the presence of his Lord and forbids the soul from low desires, (79.41) Then surely the garden-- that is the abode. (79.42) They ask you about the hour, when it will come. (79.43) About what! You are one to remind of it. (79.44) To your Lord is the goal of it. (79.45) You are only a warner to him who would fear it. (79.46) On the day that they see it, it will be as though they had not tarried but the latter part of a day or the early part of it. 'Articles' 'Audio' 'Video' ' '